1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to storage devices that are installed in the bed of pickup truck vehicles to transport given items, in such a manner as to protect those items from outside elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with owning a pickup truck concerns protected storage space, such as, an automobile's trunk area provides. Campers, toppers, tool boxes, and the like are either permanently attached or loose in the truck bed. Permanent structures reduce the flexibility and use of the truck bed. Some devices merely sit in the truck bed, and can be removed at will, but offer no security for the contents, and are easily stolen. The storage device made in accordance with this invention solves the problem of unlimited use of the truck bed through portability. It can be removed easily and is of lightweight construction. Yet, it offers a security system permitting only authorized removal from the truck bed. All prior art researched reveals no such product exists.